


【杰亨拉郎】《拯救》（ABO+兽人）

by Blacklabel5



Category: See(2019), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacklabel5/pseuds/Blacklabel5
Summary: *狼人alpha！Baba Voss×Omega！杰洛特*杰洛特穿越到了SEE的世界观里，那里面的人类都失去了视力而且过着原始的生活，白狼失去了魔力，还变成了Omega。
Relationships: Baba Voss/Geralt of Rivia, Henry Cavill/Jason Momoa
Kudos: 47





	【杰亨拉郎】《拯救》（ABO+兽人）

酸痛沉重，杰洛特睁开眼，一个男人正在不远处盯着他，像狼盯着猎物。这种目光给人一种威压，可是又让人莫名其妙地依赖——他变成了OMEGA，一个受制于本能的、低贱的OMEGA，更可怕的是，他失去了魔力。

“你今天闻起来有点不一样。”陌生的男人贴近了，“多了一点果酒和琥珀的味道。”指缝藏着污泥的手指抚过银白的发梢，“你今天是Good Boy吗？”

恶心。杰洛特看了看手腕脚踝上的镣铐，又仔细打量了山洞，他无法想象这之前这具身体发生了什么。

“我在问你。”男人两眼放空，却准确地抓住了连接在在杰洛特项圈上的铁链。

杰洛特不敢出声，看着男人的眼睛，上面蒙着一层翳——他似乎没有视力。

“我的好男孩，现在开始‘祈祷’吧。”铁锈味的信息素压制着杰洛特，这种感觉仿佛置身于血海汪洋，男人向前一步，他便后退，直到冰冷的石壁硌痛了背脊。

面对一个没有视力的蛮人，唯一的武器就是束缚身体的铁链，杰洛特绝不会束手待毙。尽管这具身体因为囚禁而缺乏锻炼，但在大脑的调配下，他还是用铁链从后勒住了男人的脖子，一步一步朝男人刚刚放下的短刀走去。

“你知道这样是徒劳的。”被勒住脖子的男人似乎毫无惧意。

“你可以宰了我，然后我的族人会一个接一个上你，直到你生下拥有视力的孩子。”

这种程度的折辱对猎魔人来说是家常便饭，可是被羞辱的羞耻和愤怒还是占据了他的大脑，迫使他收紧了铁链——男人的嘴里再也吐不出那些下流的字眼。

“我问你什么，你就回答什么。”杰洛特稍稍放松铁链，拿刀尖抵住男人的咽喉，“如果你说不出我想听的，那么这把刀就会送你去你该去的地方。”

果酒的香气愈发浓郁，和铁锈味的信息素在空中缠斗，即便逐渐处于弱势，也丝毫不愿退缩。

“杀死他的权利只能属于我。”一股强大的威压迫使杰洛特软了腿脚，男人乘机挣脱了挟持，不过被杰洛特捅伤了肩膀。

利斧划破潮湿的空气，割断几缕扬在空中的白发，劈开了那个讨厌的脑袋。没有一句多余的宣言，没有可笑的质问辱骂，鲜血和脑浆就这样溅在杰洛特的脸上，失去alpha的剧痛从连接传来，他恨这种无用且恶心的生理反应。

“你是想跟我一起走，还是留下。”ALPHA冲着杰洛特的方向昂起头——刀疤也掩饰不住性感的眉弓和鼻梁。

又一个盲人。敌人的敌人就是朋友，幸好这个朋友足够强大。

“你们都没有视力吗？”杰洛特一边用搜出的钥匙开锁，一边打量着眼前强壮的ALPHA。

“他们来了。”ALPHA偏了偏头。“走，还是不走。”

“我们走。”捡起小刀，杰洛特顺手将斧子拔下，朝ALPHA扔去。

不出所料，ALPHA稳稳地接住了。

这不算什么，接下来的一幕才让杰洛特惊讶。

男人变成了一头黑色的巨狼。

巨狼朝他示意，杰洛特一跃而上，熟练地骑上狼背，俯下身抱住脖子，犬类高于人类的体温从厚厚的皮毛下传来，雪松和海水的信息素环绕着OMEGA，安抚着他生理上难以抑制悲痛。

“他们叫我白狼。”杰洛特用脸蹭了蹭黑狼的后颈，“Geralt of Rivia，不过这些名字现在都不重要了。”

“我不知道这个世界发生了什么，不过你们似乎过着比我们还要原始的生活。”

满月之下，黑狼飞快地跑着，一路上都没有遇见敌人，只是偶尔看见几段被树枝草草掩盖的断肢——大概是被这家伙预先解决了。

“我感觉有点……冷。”杰洛特张开嘴呼吸，白色的雾气随之而出，无法称之为衣服的布料堪堪遮住重要的部位，唯一的热源就是身下奔跑的巨狼，他不由得收紧了手臂，让身体离热源再近一点。

不一会儿，在一个山洞前，黑狼停下来。

“等等。”杰洛特拦住准备进洞的男人，“我先观察一下里面的情况。”

“没有活物的气味。”男人打横抱起在寒风中发抖的杰洛特，“况且里面很黑，你什么也看不到。”

太阳已经下山，气温骤降，山洞内一片漆黑，在被放在一处疑似干草堆上的时候杰洛特本能地抓住了温热粗糙的手。

“我去生火。”

“抱歉。”杰洛特放开手，在心里暗自唾弃OMEGA的依赖天性。

“Baba Voss。”话音刚落，明亮的火焰就照亮了山洞，杰洛特不由得靠近了些。

“你为什么要杀他?这里的人都怎么了？”

“说来话长。”ALPHA似乎现在不想讨论这个问题。

“草堆下有件衣服，先穿上。”

杰洛特按照指示，在草堆下找出一张漂亮的白狐皮，只是简单地加工了一下，但丝毫不影响它作为皮毛的功用。

干燥的皮毛，温暖的洞穴，体温逐渐回升，疲惫和困意也席卷而来。

“睡吧。”

顾不得许多，沉重的眼皮合上，杰洛特进入了梦乡。

每一次从混沌中醒来都没有好事，这一次也不例外。杰洛特浑身发烫，他掀开狐裘铺在身下，望着余烬中闪烁的火星，一股热流从小腹泻下，洇湿了洁白的皮毛。身旁的ALPHA似乎在睡觉，呼吸平稳，没有异象。

他就这样赤着身子走向洞口，呼啸的冷风伴着漫天星辰，给热潮中的OMEGA带来一丝宽慰。

为什么偏偏是这个时候，杰洛特感觉到有什么东西顺着大腿流下，被冷风一吹，正好消解了两腿之间难以言说的火热。他在风口坐下，看着天上异常明亮的月和星，试图从一天的混乱中理出头绪，可是热潮不断地打乱思维，ALPHA的气味若隐若现，此时此刻他只想和那个狼人大干一场。

杰洛特从不会抑制自己的生理需要，猎魔人的生命很长，时间会抹去生命中的波澜，性爱的刺激是他所喜爱的——高潮时的颤栗让生命变得鲜活。

但是这个人真的值得信任吗？一旦再次被标记，这个更强大的ALPHA他能控制住吗？

他不知道。但是他知道，那个狼人一定有一根足够让人满意的ALPHA阴茎。

冷风还在和热潮对抗，谁也不肯让谁。

“你准备冻死自己吗？”Voss用狐裘裹住杰洛特。

“我需要你的帮助。”狐裘被扔在地上，杰洛特把头埋进ALPHA的怀中，贪婪地吸食着令人感到安全舒适的信息素。

“你确定吗？”在这样的撩拨下，ALPHA自然有了生理反应，但他还是没有马上付诸行动。

“就在这儿。”杰洛特将Voss推倒在地上，“不要标记，不要体内成结，能做到吗？”

“你知道你在说什么吗？”Alpha非同常人的力气一举改变了两人的位置，金色眼眸对上灰蒙蒙的眼，急促的呼吸暴露了omega的慌乱和欲望。

“放松。”既便失去了视力，狼人还是准确地挺进了柔软的穴道，虽然他看上去是个野蛮人，但动作却很轻柔，仿佛杰洛特是个精致的布娃娃，稍稍用力就会被撕裂。

狼人轻轻咬住脆弱的脖颈，在感受到微弱的挣扎之后转为绵密湿热的吮吻，Omega的信息素愈发地浓厚，即便是洞口冷风习习也吹不散那一团成熟水果混着酒精的暖香——饱满的苹果和葡萄正处于成熟与腐败的临界点，浓郁而带有一丝堕落的甜香融化在淡淡的发酵气味中，像是一种纯洁的诱惑，又似一抹放荡的矜持。

Alpha的气息则是北境的森林，白雪覆盖住极富侵略性的辛辣木质香，远处海水的咸腥湿气从断崖翻涌过来，杰洛特沉溺其中，贪婪地吸食着给自己带来慰藉的气息，纵容狼人温热的嘴唇种下一朵又一朵玫瑰。

“快点，wolfy，求你了…”苍白的小腿夹住狼人精壮的腰，却被粗糙的大手捉住脚踝，火热的吻落在紧绷的足弓、纤细的脚踝、饱满结实的小腿，比起直接的抽插，这种温柔的挑逗更能让omega感到抚慰——尽管杰洛特本身还在排斥这种情感。

Omega的体内藏着一眼活泉，随着性事渐入佳境，甜美的泉水源源不断的浇灌在凶猛的入侵者上，油膏一般湿软的甬道引逗着来者向更深处探寻。

天翻地覆之后，杰洛特四肢着地，跪爬在柔软厚实的白色毛皮上，狼人从身后再次进入了他的身体，这种更接近与原始交配的姿势使得阴茎进得更深，每一击都撞在那个隐秘的入口，引得生殖腔内喷出一小股蜜汁。

“别进去…不要标记我！”即便在这个关头，杰洛特仍然不允许自己沉没在情欲的汹涌波涛之中，他努力地回头，换来的却是更加凶狠的冲撞。

他能听见狼人愈发沉重的呼吸，滚烫的大手像是钳制猎物的锁链，每一次抽插都狠狠顶在生殖腔的入口，似乎是铁了心要凿开这座会吐蜜的宝藏。

狼人好像失控了。满月渐渐蔓上血色，杰洛特感觉到了熟悉又陌生的皮毛触感，体内的阴茎还在进一步胀大，温度也超过了发情Omega体内的高热。抽插的频率开始高地惊人，冲击的力度也一次超过一次，终于，寂静的荒原上响起了雌兽的悲鸣，刚刚和上一个alpha断开连接的Omega又为更强的alpha打开了子宫。

过载的快感让杰洛特的大脑停止了思考，执拗的小船最后还是沉没在情欲的海洋，任由凶猛的海浪肆意蹂躏摧残——他仿佛已经是狼人的所有物了。

野兽贪婪地侵略似乎永无止境，属于巨狼的阴茎直直捅穿了腔口抵在生殖腔内壁，平坦结实的小腹也显出野兽性器的形状，被彻底打开身体的感觉太超过了，第一次成为Omega就要承受非人类alpha的玩弄，泪水汗水和散发着黏稠性香的液体滴落在皮毛中，野兽低沉的喘息和Omega难耐的呻吟合奏，在交合的鼓点下奏响了乐章的高潮。

光，影，夜色晕开在Omega的眼前，被alpha在腔口处恶意地停留磨蹭搅和在一起，炸裂成一片星空，随即陷入了黑暗。

直到满月下变身的狼人意识到杰洛特已经晕厥，一点点理智才在被兽欲主导的大脑中回复。属于狼人的火热阴茎还停留在柔软多汁的穴道内，即使主人已经昏迷，一环环软肉还是谄媚地吮吸着野蛮的入侵者。此时的狼人将杰洛特翻过身来，用粗糙的舌头轻轻舔舐着苍白皮肤上晶莹的汗珠——又或是眼角因欲望产生的泪水。

巨大的黑狼将Omega拱至侧卧的姿态，自己则卧在迎风的一面，滚烫的兽体贴在Omega赤裸的皮肤上，Baba Voss没有再动作，滚烫坚挺的兽茎就停留在omega生殖腔内，静静地享受着高潮后穴道的收缩和一波波热液的浇灌。。

杰洛特再次被热潮唤醒，体内的阴茎随着身体的动作滑出体外，带来难以忍受的空虚。他痛恨Omega这种容易失控的体制，在热潮期就会变成一条离不开肉棒和精液的母狗，更可怕的是，他在这个世界失去了魔力，彻底沦为了野蛮alpha们争着占有的泄欲机器。

恢复皎白的月色洒在潮湿的银色发丝，微光在Omega遍布伤疤的躯体上流淌，杰洛特检查了下身，并没有发现精液的痕迹——看来即使在满月之夜，狼人最终还是信守了承诺，或许这个强大的alpha可以成为自己的伙伴。

“你醒了。”恢复人形的alpha将头埋进Omega的颈窝，从背后抱住略微丰腴的柔软腰肢。从私密处流出的新一波热液打湿了alpha的大腿。

“回去烤烤火吧。”Baba Voss细细摩挲着杰洛特腰侧的伤疤，“热潮会让Omega发热，夜晚的湿气更容易趁虚而入。”

“看来你照顾过不少像我这样的Omega？”杰洛特不假思索地说出这句话，有点醋意，这一定是Omega激素在作怪。

Alpha只是笑着吻了吻杰洛特的脸颊，起身走回洞穴内给火堆添加燃料。

杰洛特感觉到莫名地生气，好像自己被忽视了，他气鼓鼓地拽起狐皮把自己裹成一个雪白的团子坐在火堆旁，任由汗水和情液弄脏这件漂亮的皮毛。

“你是在生气吗？”即使看不到杰洛特脸上的表情，狼人敏锐的感官也能嗅到空气中的一丝醋味。

“Omega在部落里太稀有了，”火星不合时宜地崩裂出声，“我只负责守卫部落，有成员专门负责照顾他们。”

“部落？”第二波热潮来得缓和得多，杰洛特理智也在一点点恢复。

“没错，在这个世界没有人能够独立生存，不是所有人都像你一样拥有神的眼睛。”

“神的眼睛。”杰洛特对这个称呼感到好笑，要知道以前人们都会叫他怪物，说他是拥有毒蛇眼瞳的邪恶巫师。

“你的族人也和你一样吗？”橙色的火光映在金色的眼眸中。

“不，他们只是普通的人类。”

“这里所有人都看不见吗？”

“是的，我们的祖先曾经拥有视力。”

“或许我可以帮助你。”杰洛特靠近了一点，alpha身上的味道实在是太诱人了。

“我们强大的祖先也尝试过，连伟大的‘科技’都没有办法改变这个现实。”

“‘科技’？这倒是新鲜的词汇。”杰洛特仔细端详起alpha的脸，眉弓上的一道疤痕看起来性感极了——该死的Omega本能。

“我相信魔法的力量，”饱满的汗滴从杰洛特秀挺的鼻梁滑落，滴在地上，“它能让青春永驻、病树逢春。”

杰洛特忍不住脱下皮毛，赤裸着坐在alpha身边，拇指划过alpha脸上的疤痕，一路向下。

“别动，让我来。”雪白的小手按在蜜棕色的胸膛。

杰洛特用从女术士那里学来的技巧抚摸着alpha的阴茎，那家伙也很配合地在小手中胀大。

两声叹息在Omega坐下去的同时溢出，猎魔人像骑马一样上下摆动，引导着穴中的巨物抚慰着敏感点。

不够，还是不够。对于Omega而言，最能缓解情热的就是alpha的结，杰洛特当然知道这一点。

或许，在这个世界，放纵一回也不是不行，反正他闭着眼睛都能配置出Omega专用的强力避孕汤剂——流动妓院当然少不了它。

“你愿意暂时标记我吗？”杰洛特扬起下巴，居高临下地看着身下的alpha。

不等alpha回答，Omega狠狠地一坐到底，充血的伞头戳开了腔口的软肉，进入了热泉的核心。

火焰渐渐变小。杰洛特起身，再次坐下，这感觉和骑独角兽很像，只是这只角长在不同的位置。

终于，连续的动作和令人酥软的快感让杰洛特瘫倒在alpha滚烫的胸膛，狼人有力的心跳传到耳中，给人莫名的安全感。

“需要帮忙吗？”明知杰洛特已经快到临界的狼人笑着问。

“标记我。”

火焰熄灭了。

Omega的许可是最好的春药。黑暗中的Baba Voss起身将杰洛特压在身下，他们十指相扣，共赴情欲的巅峰。狼人的精液比人类多得多，直到乳白的液体从结合处涌出方才停止，结已经完全张开将两人紧紧连在一起。

Alpha强忍住咬下腺体的冲动，吻住了杰洛特唇。

高潮余韵中的杰洛特感到前所未有的充盈，快感和力量游走在血管里，他尝试着朝火堆抬起了手。

熊熊火焰一瞬间撕裂了黑暗，跳起了欢欣的舞蹈。

刚刚结束了一个吻的Baba Voss睁开了眼，在暖黄的火光中，他看见了一生所爱。

END

*没错，只要和白狼啪啪并在他体内成结射精就能在帮助他恢复魔力的同时恢复视力（bushi）


End file.
